roses on my grave
by miss butterfly-lamb
Summary: deidara is a emo druggie kid, he's dating sasori, but when Deidara get's depressed and sets his mind on something there's no stopping him D: yaoi kinda-just kissy-character death


Ok, this was really depressing to write, I just had a sudden inspiration :P oh and I've never done drugs before so don't blame me if my knowledge is frigged up D:

**Hehe listening to serj tankian (and soad) and papa roach while writing this :D (yay serj) oh and this is my interpretation of the song ' Roses On My Grave' by Papa Roach –pft even though I know the real meaning, this is kind of what I thought the first time I heard it…minus the naruto and gay bits- HAVE FUUUUN and try not to cry like I did while writing this..k well I didn't cry but I was close :P**

A golden haired teenager walked slowly through the crowd, back to school from lunch. His black hood pulled over his head and long blonde hair covering his left eye. He sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets bobbing his head to his music. He walked in to his school and took a left to his locker. He spun the dial on the black lock and yanked it open with a click. The teen pulled the door and an envelope fell out of his locker. He picked it up and smelled it. The blonde smirked inwardly to himself.

'Good it's finally here, un'

The teen grabbed the envelope and shut his locker, not bothering to grab books seeing as how he wasn't going to class anyways. He turned to walk down the hall when a hand grabbed his sleeved wrist and pulled him in to the bathroom. He winced at the tight grip but instantly knew who it was.

"Deidara" the other teen whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him tight to his body. Ya so he was gay, big whoop.

"Sasori" The blonde breathed and turned in the arm to face his lover.

"Where were you going, I don't see anything other than that envelope in your hand. You should be going to class" The red head, Sasori, said as he brushed his lips against the blondes.

"Skipping" The shorter blonde said and kissed the red head back, this time more passionately.

The red head pulled back and frowned at the blonde in his arms.

"You really need to go to your classes"

"Schools a waist of time, un" Deidara said, pressing his lips once again to the taller male's. Sasori was surprised at how his love took the initiative, normally he was to shy to try and kiss on his own.

The red head pushed his tongue to the younger males lips and he was fast to part them, permitting the red head to roam his mouth. The two tongues danced and swirled together, Sasori nibbled at the blondes bottom lip and was rewarded with soft moans from the younger teen.

The blonde looked down and away with a look of remorse on his face as the red head started to ravish his neck instead.

"Sasori, I need to go now, ok?" The red head looked up in confusion at the blonde.

"Why?"

"Well you need to get to class ,un. And I need to get out of the school before I'm forced in to class. " The older teen sighed and let his arms drop from the blonde.

"ok fine, fine"

"Sasori, never forget, I will always love you" The blonde blushed as he whispered.

"I love you to brat" Sasori brushed the hair away from Deidara's head and kissed the top of his head. The bell rang as the two walked out from the bathroom. Sasori and Deidara parted ways. The red head's brown eyes gazed after the blonde. The blonde turned around and caught his eyes.

"Never forget, un" The blonde said with a hint of sadness.

'hmm, now why would he be sad?' The older male thought. The red head had no idea what his blonde was planning.

The blue-eyed teen walked with his head down to a forest near his school. He took the envelope and pulled out his sharp pocketknife, he easily slid the blade through the paper. The smell instantly wafted towards his nose. He took a piece of (joint) paper and rolled the marijuana expertly in it. He flicked his lighter open and sparked the tip. The blonde inhaled deeply and smiled at the taste.

'Better make this one last' he thought as he pulled a second thing out of the envelope.

He took the joint out of his mouth and popped the foul tasting mushroom in. The teen was already starting to feel the high. He smirked as he took a third object out of the envelope. This time he popped the LSD pill in his mouth and took a sip of the tea he had made before school.

'One pill, two pill, this is god's will. One pill, two pill, we just want to kill. One pill, two pill, try to stay still. Three pill, three pills. Pop'

The teen giggled at his silly rhyme and continued to chant that as he smoked. He took his knife out of his pocked.

"The best time is now, un" He said out loud as he rolled his sleeve up.

The positioned the blade over his vein and shallowly sliced a line across. The blood welled up and one drop streamed down his wrist. He put the blade to his wrist again. This time the blonde pressed harder.

"Whoops" The teen giggled again and smiled as he watched the deep cut pool blood and slide down his wrist.

He took another drag of his joint and looked at all the scars lining his slightly tan skin. He dug his nails in to one of his more recent scars and pulled it open.

"ooh,un that one hurt" He hissed as the red liquid started to bubble up the cut.

"But it's no problem for me, un" He grinned to himself and slid the cold blade from his elbow to the tip of his middle finger.

Deidara put his arm facing downwards, that way it would spill more blood. He looked at the blood-covered leaves under him.

"Boo, un now there is a mess" The blonde sighed to himself.

"Oh well" He smiled and took another drag of the joint, Deidara grunted and coughed when the embers got to close to his lips.

"Damn it I'm done, un" He pushed the slightly burning joint to the dirt and ground it to the bloodied leaves.

The blue-eyed teen sighed as he felt the high he got from his cutting and his high from all three drugs combine and meld together. The teen loved watching the silly hallucinations he got. He unzipped his bag and dug in to it until he found what he was looking for. He quickly bandaged up his bleeding wrist with some gauze and a beige wrap, hooking it tightly at the end.

The teen packed his things up and checked his watch.

'It's only been one hour, school doesn't end for another half.' He got up and walked to the school, still happy and high. He got inside his school and walked up the seemingly never-ending four-story flight of stairs. In all it was eight sets of twenty stairs.

'So it's about…. ugh who gives a damn about how many stairs this is, un' He instantly sobered up. The blonde finally reached the top stairs, stopping to catch his breath a little.

He walked halfway across the school and walked up the stairs to the roof. The teen opened his arms and let the wind comb through his waist length blonde hair, whipping it back in forth through the wind currents. He looked up at the darkening gray clouds. He sniffed the air a little and sighed to himself once again.

'Damn it's going to rain, un'

He dropped his bag on the ground and walked to the railings of the roof.

"This is the only way to redeem myself, un it's my redemption." The blonde whispered.

"Please forgive me Sasori, un never forget, I love you." The blonde lifted his leg over the metal and hoisted his body to sit on the cold railing.

"Now I've got someone to put roses on my grave, I'll see you on the other side, Sasori, un, thank you" The teen's breath hitched a little and a sob escaped his quivering lips.

He stood up and looked down, almost five stories.

The blonde teen let one tear slide down his cheek and turned around, falling gracefully backwards, down to the ground.

"Someone to put roses on my grave" he whispered, the world rushing by him in slow motion, the wind catching his hair and clothes, whipping it upward. The thunder sounded as he landed.

"I'm so sorry ,un, never forget" He said as red flowers blossomed and he felt the world slipping from his grasp.

There was a loud clap of thunder and rain started pouring as a certain red head gazed out his classroom window.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE JUMPED!"

The red head stood up and looked out the window, he saw a blonde teen lying broken on the ground.

"no, no, not him, please no" he sobbed out.

He heard a familiar voice in his head.

'I'm sorry, un, never forget'


End file.
